


A whole life together

by Ishida_Rio



Series: Toda mi vida contigo [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, aborto, doglover, familias homoparentales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishida_Rio/pseuds/Ishida_Rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque los caminos de la vida están hechos para ser recorridos. Un día Makoto y Rin decidieron unirse, y tuvieron que separarse porque sabían que luego sería para toda la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole life together

**Disclamer:** Como siempre, Free! No es mío. No lucro, no gano. Puro ocio

 **Notas:** No se (ni me) pregunten de dónde salió esto. Lo empecé hace un par de semanas y ayer se me ocurrieron algunas cosas más. Traté de darle final como cinco veces, pero simplemente se escribió solo. Gracias a eso me acosté a las 1am y ahora tengo tuto

 **Warnings:** MakoRin. Descarado, frontal. Tan imposible como sólo puede ser en los fics. OoC igual de descarado (o quizás no, no sé. A veces los siento IC). Empate de sexualidades: dos parejas hetero, dos gay

Debe tener 2000 errores, pero no lo he vuelto a leer desde anoche, pero bueno. Me pican las manos por subirlo

Si leyeron “Despedidas” quizás les suene parecido.

* * *

 

 **A whole life together**  

* * *

 

Cuando Makoto le pidió que estudiaran juntos, la verdad es que no estaba muy convencido. Hacía poco se había enterado de que su amigo estaba preparándose para los exámenes de una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, y que dejaría Iwatobi sin tomar en cuenta que Haruka aún no había decidido qué hacer consigo mismo.

Tachibana le explicó -de forma un tanto mecánica y fría - que sus fortalezas y debilidades académicas se complementaban bastante bien y, que –bajo las actuales circunstancias- estudiar con Haru era imposible.

-Aún no me habla…

Su ciclo de estudio comenzó un jueves en la tarde, y transcurrió en silencio, excepto por algunas preguntas sobre cosas que no entendían.

Al quinto día, cuando el castaño le pidió que convenciera a Nanase de irse a Australia con él, no podía con la sorpresa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Es lo mejor para él. Rin, eres el único que puede hacerlo…

* * *

Makoto bajó a la cocina a dejar los vasos vacíos mientras Rin pasea la vista por millonésima vez por la sencilla habitación del castaño.

Una pena y una duda se lían en su pecho cada vez que está ahí. Esa habitación huele a Haru. Hay un cojín de delfín, hay una manta azul. Pero Haru no está ahí  y la ausencia se siente como un elefante en el pasillo de las copas.

Nanase finalmente había aceptado ir a Australia con él. Makoto se había tomado con tranquilidad la decisión, más cierto que ninguno de que el camino de su mejor amigo estaba en la ruta correcta, sin embargo Rin no estaba tan seguro como él.

En silencio, aprovechando la soledad, Matsuoka se detiene –una vez más –en las fotos que el castaño guarda en su escritorio.

-¿Quieres copias? –le pregunta Makoto, cuando lo ve mirando por nuevamente las mismas fotografías. Cada vez que Rin va a su casa hace eso. Se queda absorto, al menos una vez, mirando las imágenes de los más lindos recuerdos que Makoto guarda con sus amigos.

-Tengo... Gracias.

Pero Rin parecía triste. No era normal verlo tan callado.

-¿Pasa algo?

El pelirrojo levantó los ojos un poco para ver a su amigo a la cara, pero volvió a bajarlos a la foto en donde estaban todos juntos.

-Estoy quitándote a Haru, ¿verdad?

La frase tomó por sorpresa al castaño. Aunque él mismo había maquinado la decisión, la noticia de que Haruka partiría con Rin a Australia le había impactado, pero imaginaba que no más de lo que a su mejor amigo le había impactado la noticia de que él partiría a Tokio.

-...No se puede hacer nada...

-Oye... No quiero separarlos... No quiero que pienses que... -pero Makoto lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Yo te pedí esto, Rin. No es como si nuestra amistad se fuera a romper por... unos miles de kilómetros. -Matsuoka quiso creer que la sonrisa de Makoto era sincera, pero algo se mantenía haciendo ruido en su mente. Algo, que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño -Ey, créeme. Si nosotros pudimos seguir siendo amigos... ¿cómo se rompería mi amistad con Haru?

Rin se sentó en la cama con la foto en las manos. Se sentía terriblemente culpable de haber propuesto a Haruka el viajar juntos.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo personal?

-...Adelante.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Eh?

-Haru... ¿te gusta Haru?

Aprovechando la cabeza baja del muchacho, Makoto sonrió. Ya entendía por donde iban las cosas.

-No. Es como mi hermano. El sentimiento que me une a Haru es diferente al que tengo por Nagisa y Rei... o al sentimiento que tengo por tí.

Rin levantó los ojos un momento, pero los bajó de inmediato.

-¿Te gusta a tí, Rin? -le preguntó Makoto de vuelta, sentándose a su lado.

-...No.

-¿No?

-No.

-No te siento muy convencido.

-No te creo que no te guste.

Makoto se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, aprovechando de estirar los brazos.

-Rin, no le des más vueltas a ese asunto. El amor que siento por Haru no es romántico. Es más familiar. Y no estás quitándomelo. En estricto rigor, fui yo quien se alejó cuando decidí ir a Tokio.

-¿Porqué Tokio? Es una ciudad cara, enorme. Tendrás que trabajar... no será fácil estar allá solo...

Esta vez fue Tachibana el que guardó silencio con obstinación. Matsuoka veía en su expresión que la respuesta ya la conocía, pero que estaba evadiendo decirla, así que decidió presionar un poco más.

-Estar lejos de tus hermanos será bastante duro, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Ya lo sé.

-Te perderás muchas de sus experiencias y...

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero tengo que estar a la altura!

Rin miró con curiosidad a Makoto.

-¿Altura? Altura es lo que menos te falta.

-...En serio a veces eres lento... No me cabe duda de que tú y Haru lograrán el objetivo de ser nadadores olímpicos. Nagisa y Rei, sin importar lo que hagan, lo harán bien... ¿Entonces qué haré yo?

-Lo que sea lo harás bien... Si lo crees de Nagisa y Rei, que son dos locos, ¿por qué no lo crees de ti mismo?

Pero Rin no necesitaba una respuesta a eso. Simplemente Makoto no lo creía. Ni lo creería.

-Idiota.

-No tengo talentos naturales como ustedes...

Rin no quiso entrar a "esa" discusión. Sería interminable y poco productiva. Sabía de sobra que no había forma en el mundo de convencer a Makoto de que "era bueno" y que merecía reconocimiento.

-Deja de menospreciarte. Me molesta.

Rin arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño. Le molestaba, ¡claro que le molestaba!. ¿Cómo era posible que Mako no viera sus propias potencialidades?

-Siempre te preocupas por mí, Rin. Gracias...

-El único que se preocupa por todo el mundo aquí eres tú. -le respondió con dureza -Hasta el cansancio. Hasta despreocuparte por tí mismo. ¡Hasta arriesgarte a tí mismo!

-Rin...

-¡¿Por qué no eres tú el que viene conmigo a Australia?!

Y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos quedó indiferente a lo dicho. Rin estaba sorprendido de lo que había salido de su boca, y Makoto no podía creer que Matsuoka quisiera que él también fuera a Australia.

-¿Yo también? -Tachibana hizo la elección de palabras con cuidado. Sabía que decir "quieres que vaya" cerraría todas las defensas de su amigo, sin embargo de esta otra forma tenía posibilidades de que tuviera respuesta a eso que había rebotado en su garganta de pronto.

-No Makoto... -dijo el pelirrojo después de un largo silencio, aplacando los nervios del castaño -No, "tú también"... sino "por qué no tú"

-Dices... ¿en vez de Haru? ¿No quieres ir con él?

Makoto se levantó preocupado. ¿Acaso le había causado un problema a Rin?

-¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de lo que realmente vales? De lo importante que eres para nosotros... Haru tarde o temprano se hubiera dedicado a la natación… ¿Crees que le hace gracia que te vayas solo a Tokio? ¿Que no puedas contar con Nagisa y Rei si te sientes solo, o si necesitas algo? -Matsuoka también se levantó y enfrentó los ojos dudosos de Makoto con fiereza -¿Crees que a mí me hace gracia?

Tachibana parecía herido y eso, de cierta forma animó a Rin. El muchacho tenía su orgullo también y lo acababan de golpear con fuerza.

-Entonces es mi oportunidad de demostrar que no soy un inútil.

Sin embargo no era lo que el otro quería decir. Y era tan difícil expresar esas palabras tan tontas, tan simples, pero tan poderosas. Frustrado, apretó los puños y maldijo en inglés antes de sentarse de nuevo. Mako, como buen lector, supo que había algo más que el pelirrojo no le estaba diciendo, así que se acuclilló frente a él, con las manos en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué es Rin? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme realmente?

-...Estoy cansado de estar lejos de ustedes... -murmuró muy despacio - Pero... solo vine a desordenar las cosas... vine a separarlos, a que pelearan... vine a dejarte solo... -el leve temblor de sus hombros advirtió a Tachibana de lo que venía, pero se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo como Matsuoka le tomaba las muñecas con fuerza -No quiero estar solamente con Haru... quiero... quiero que todos vean algo nunca visto... quiero que tú lo veas... ¡No quiero que dejes de nadar!

Y cuando levantó los ojos rojos brillantes de algo extraño pero conocido, Makoto se abalanzó sobre él con un abrazo asfixiante, aplastándolo bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

-Será para bien, Rin... -comenzó a decir atropelladamente -No querías separarte de Gou, no querías olvidar a tu padre, pero fue necesario que te fueras... ¡Sólo mira los resultados! ¡Eres un hombre magnífico, Rin! ¡Esto también será para mejor!

Y de alguna forma Matsuoka sintió que Makoto estaba hablándose a sí mismo más que a él.

-Será para mejor... nos reuniremos pronto...

-No quiero.

-Rin...

-No quiero.

Los brazos del pelirrojo lo rodearon y los papeles se invirtieron, quedando el castaño abajo y Rin a horcajadas.

-Entiéndelo Makoto. NO-QUIERO.

-Rin...

-Sé que aún puedo convencerte. Vendrás con nosotros a Australia.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Lo que sea que quieras hacer aquí, lo puedes hacer allá!

Rin lo tenía de la camiseta y lo zamarreaba mientras gritaba. Makoto nunca lo había visto así de alterado.

-Rin... si esto es por llevarte a Haru... te aseguro que-...

-¡Esto es más que llevarme a Haru! ¡Quiero llevarte conmigo! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender?!

El silencio que se levantó entre ambos fue incómodo y pesado como una roca. El castaño de pronto se hacía consciente de la humanidad de su amigo sobre su cuerpo, de su piel blanca, de su pelo incendiario, de sus lágrimas fáciles y dolorosas. De pronto fue como si Rin reapareciera frente a él como una persona nueva... una que no era exclusivamente de Haruka, sino que también podía ser suya... Y fue como si algo dentro de su pecho se derritiera, porque durante tanto tiempo quiso sentir a Rin con la fuerza con la que sentía a Haruka, quería ese vínculo, esa intimidad y ese entendimiento, pero nunca había habido oportunidad. Nunca hubo espacio para que fueran Makoto y Rin de la misma forma en que eran Haruka y Makoto.

Tomó su mano empuñada sobre su pecho con la izquierda y con la derecha buscó su mejilla sonrojada de tanto gritar.

-¿En serio está bien? -le preguntó, bajito, como si tuviera miedo de que Matsuoka se evaporara si elevaba la voz -¿Puedo estar contigo?

Y fue como si los ojos de Rin tuvieran fuegos artificiales, porque de pronto algo parecido a la alegría los iluminó, junto a una sonrisa cálida que llenó el pecho del castaño de arena blanca y flores de cerezo.

-Claro que si, idiota... -el pelirrojo se arrimó contra esa mano que se acomodaba tan bien en su mejilla, entrelazando sus dedos con la otra, dejando que sus ojos cerrados demostraran lo cómodo (lo infernalmente cómodo) que estaba. Y sin embargo comenzó a llorar, porque sabía que (por mucho que gritara y se enojara) Makoto no iría con ellos a Australia, y que ese minuto de ellos como centro del mundo se acabaría en cuanto cruzara la puerta de la casa Tachibana. -Por favor, Makoto...

Tachibana se sentó en la cama, y lo abrazó con suavidad por la cintura. Dejó que la frente de Rin se apoyara en su hombro y le permitió llorar mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de la piel de su cuello.

-Necesito hacer esto, Rin. Perdóname. -Matsuoka negó en silencio con obstinación -Rin... ¿me puedes perdonar? -negación nuevamente, pero el castaño sonrió. El otro se estaba haciendo chiquito contra su pecho, y esta vez le abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos fuertes. -Te iré a ver, lo prometo. No sé cómo ni cuándo… -y esta vez la voz se le quebró a él, y se escondió en esa melena roja con un temblor mientras deseaba ser pequeño pequeño y caber en el bolsillo de Rin para nunca alejarse de él -Prometo que te iré a ver…

Y esta vez fue Matsuoka quien abrió los brazos y rodeó al otro por el cuello, acunándolo con suavidad.

-Cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa que necesites… nunca dudes en llamar. -le dijo al oído. Makoto asintió tragando duro, sabiendo que era la resignación de Rin la que pasaba por su garganta como una roca y la certeza de que cuando se alejara de ese abrazo no habría otro para consolarle en (quizás) cuanto tiempo.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y el estruendo de los gemelos se hizo oír. Rin y Makoto se separaron lentamente, contando las pisadas sobre la escalera y el pasillo, rozaron labios y narices y se sentaron uno al lado del otro sonriendo justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a los niños.

-¡Mako-nii! ¡Rin-nii!

-¡Mocosos! ¡Que grandes están! -les recibió el pelirrojo. Ran y Ren saltaron a sus brazos y comenzaron a contar rápidamente su día.

-¡Mamá compró una maleta grande! -dijo Ren.

-¡Maleta grande para Mako-nii! -completó Ran -Pero la botaremos porque no queremos que se vaya.

-¡Ayúdanos a convencerlo, Rin-nii!

Makoto quiso regañarlos, pero Rin sonrió y se dirigió a los niños antes que él.

-Lo siento enanos, ya lo intenté y no pude. Ni siquiera se quiso ir conmigo.

-¡Pero tu estarás mucho más lejos!

La voz del padre sonó desde la sala, y los niños bajaron con su energía característica, olvidando la pena momentánea. Entonces el castaño tomó la mano de su amigo y entrelazó sus dedos, atrayendo con su mano libre desde la nuca a Rin, besándole con intensidad.

-Quiero estar contigo, Rin. -declaró, con tanta seriedad como cuando le dijo a Haru que se iba a Tokio. -Pero en serio es algo que debo hacer.

Matsuoka inició el segundo beso y asintió finalmente.

-Lo sé.

-Estarás orgulloso de mí cuando nos volvamos a ver.

-Ya estoy orgulloso de ti, Mako. Todos, desde siempre.

Se sonrieron con un peso menos en el alma y bajaron las escaleras. Rin aceptó quedarse a la cena y Makoto lo acompañó antes de que el último tren pasara.

-Avísame que llegaste bien.

-Claro Mamá.

Un beso más aprovechando la soledad de la estación y el tren partió con medio corazón de Tachibana, mientras medio corazón de Matsuoka se quedaba parado viendo la máquina alejarse.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo…

-Yo también.

* * *

Makoto llevaba la maleta grande que su madre compró para él cubierta de rayas hechas a plumón por sus hermanos, con buenos deseos, dibujos de amuletos y algunas palabras en inglés que Rin les enseñó. Además llevaba una maleta pequeña y un bolso. Era el primer cargamento que llevaba a su nuevo hogar en Tokio.

Haruka y Rin, por su parte, habían enviado toda su ropa y lo que pudieron meter en las 3 enormes maletas que cada uno llevaba por carga aérea directo a Australia, en donde la familia adoptiva de Matsuoka les esperaba.

Pasaron dos semanas juntos, esperando el vuelo directo a Sidney, en donde el pelirrojo y el moreno obligaron a su amigo a sacar pasaporte, inscribirse en un curso de inglés y buscar una piscina en donde poder seguir practicando.

-Me dejaron en la quiebra -reclamó Tachibana.

-Es por tu bien -dijo Haru.

-Así es, ¡por tu bien! ¡Y no vayas a engordar ni a perder forma! ¡Estaremos pendientes!

 

Los ojos de Nanase estaban de acuerdo con el pelirrojo, que lo apuntaba amenazante con el dedo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Buscaré un parque donde correr.

-Vi uno a tres calles de aquí.

-No se te escapa nada, Haru.

-Makoto lo merece.

Almorzaron temprano y guardaron nuevamente todo lo que los futuros nadadores olímpicos llevaban a la mano. Se tomaron un par de fotos y partieron al aeropuerto de Narita, con tiempo suficiente para que Haru y Rin embarcaran sin hacer mucha cola, pero guardando un rato para Makoto.

Nanase partió a comprar unas botellas de agua, mientras los otros le esperaban justo afuera de la zona de embarque internacional.

-Bueno, llegó el día Rinrin. -dijo el castaño, tomando la mano de su amigo y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Te juro que pensé en cambiar los pasajes. -admitió Rin luego de un suspiro. Makoto rió con ganas y le dio un beso en la frente. -También pensé en comprarte un pasaje y obligarte a ir con nosotros.

-Que persistente, Matsuoka-san -musitó, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Ey, ustedes dos. -interrumpió Haru -No sean melosos en público. Dan miedo.

Rin le mostró el dedo medio de su mano libre y le sacó la lengua. Luego se apoyó en el hombro de Makoto y se acomodó.

-¿Cuánto antes deben embarcar?

-Tres horas.

-Pero vamos casi con lo puesto, así que no hay problemas con embarcar con dos horas, o un poco menos.

Haruka comenzó a beber de su botella con una pajilla, y se acomodó en el otro hombro de Makoto, igual que Rin, que lo miró escandalizado.

-Sal de ahí -lo amenazó.

-No quiero. Es mi mejor amigo.

-¡También es mi mejor amigo!

-Antigüedad constituye rango.

Ofendido hasta la médula, Rin se aseguró de tomar ambas manos de Tachibana para que Haru no tuviera oportunidad de tocarlo más. Nanase lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero lo ignoró con un gesto altanero.

-No peleen, niños. -Makoto pasó sus brazos por las nucas de ambos y los atrajo en un abrazo terrible que los dejó a la altura de su pecho, imposibilitados de moverse y de ver sus lágrimas-…Los extrañaré mucho. Llévense bien y cuídense.

Les soltó para limpiarse los ojos y se levantó con rapidez.

-Es hora de que embarquen.

Por los altavoces, en inglés, francés y japonés, una voz femenina llamaba a los pasajeros del vuelo FY315 Tokio-Sydney sin escalas de Japan Airlines dirigirse a la puerta 38 de la Terminal 1.

La despedida no estuvo exenta de drama. Haruka no paraba de decirle a Makoto que debía aprender a cocinar, que cerrara la puerta en la noche y que no confiara en nadie que se acercara repentinamente. Que esperara a que Sousuke llegara a la gran ciudad.

Cuando Tachibana logró convencerlo de que todo estaría bien, Nanase sintió por primera vez culpa por irse sin él. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir a Australia sin Makoto?

Pero era tarde para pensarlo. La fila comenzaba a formarse, y aún debía dar espacio a que Rin y su mejor amigo se dijeran lo que tenían que decirse antes de separarse.

-Cualquier cosa -le dijo, tomando su manga con la mirada baja -Si no te gusta Tokio, si te sientes solo… Sydney está lejos, pero no dudes en ir si quieres…

-Gracias Haru. Créeme que lo haré si lo necesito.

Lo abrazó con cariño y sintió por última vez la delicada pero firme figura de su mejor amigo. Entonces el de ojos azules se obligó a alejarse y tomar su lugar en la fila, para darles privacidad en medio de uno de los aeropuertos más concurridos del mundo, con 200 personas comenzando a formarse para entrar al avión.  

-Rin…

-Mierda, voy a llorar.

-No llores, no me gusta verte triste…

Makoto le abrazó con fuerza y anhelo. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse… no recordaba las razones por las que había decidido quedarse en Tokio, solo, en vez de irse con sus mejores amigos a un nuevo país, a vivir una aventura nunca antes vista.

-Me harás tanta falta… Pero al mismo tiempo estoy tan feliz por ti…

-Tú también me harás falta… -se separaron un momento con los ojos llenos de algo cálido pero triste -Cuando logres lo que buscas en Tokio… más te vale irte rápido a Sydney.

Y la sonrisa que Makoto le regaló fue el mejor recuerdo que se llevó, luego del beso apasionado que compartieron en medio del pasillo, sin importarles las miradas ajenas. Haru, disimulado, se limpió una lágrima cuando cruzaron las puertas de vidrio, y miraron hacia atrás, en donde Tachibana les despedía con la mano.

-Cuidate/Cuidense.

Faltaban dos horas y 15 para la salida del avión. Rin lloró al menos 45 minutos, en silencio, con la frente pegada a las rodillas y la mano de Haru acariciándole la espalda. Makoto se fue con los ojos vacíos en el tren que lo llevaría hasta la estación en donde haría combinación para tomar la siguiente línea hacia su nueva -pero ahora vacía -casa.

La foto en donde salían los tres en el sofá rojo que Haru eligió estaba sobre la mesa y quedó empapada de lágrimas.

* * *

Eran las 22.03 cuando Makoto recibió por Line el aviso de Haru de que ya estaban ubicados en sus asientos y que el avión estaba a menos de diez minutos de partir.

“Tenemos que apagar los celulares. Cuídate”

Una foto de ambos inflando goma de mascar adornaba el mensaje y le sacó una sonrisa.

“Que tengan un buen viaje. Los quiero demasiado. Yo en casa, extrañándolos”

Dejó el celular a un lado sabiendo que si seguía enviando mensajes, Haru no apagaría el aparato. Pero vibró una vez más y esta vez era de Rin.

“Te amo”

Su sonrojo le hizo olvidar la pena que sentía y lo obligó a sonreír con sinceridad.

“Yo también te amo. Buen viaje”

“Ya me haces falta”

“Tu tb. Pero suelta el teléfono. Están por despegar”

“No quiero”

La necedad propia de Rin le hizo reír.

“Cuídate”

“Tu tb. ksskss”

“Chu~”

Con menos pena, Makoto se preparó un té y se dispuso a dormir. Aún quedaban tres días para el inicio de clases y debía comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en el departamento.

Mientras hacía su itinerario, habló con Gou durante media hora. La muchacha era un refrescante consuelo al agujero que ahora tenía en el pecho, con sus palabras de aliento para ambos y su frescura tan similar a la de su hermano.

-Espero pronto saber que te les unirás en Australia, Senpai.

-Jajajaja, tengo cosas que hacer en Tokio, Kou-chan. Pero tarde o temprano así será.

Se fue a dormir con el corazón un poco más liviano, pero lloró un poco de todas formas. Soñó con Rin, con su rabia al convencerse de que no viajaría con ellos. Lo vio en medio de una playa que había visto en una revista y luego en una piscina, nadando con el ímpetu de quien le debe su sueño al espíritu de su padre.

-Te amo…

Al día siguiente, se levantó con un día radiante y se preparó para desayunar. Su camino recién empezaba, y debía asegurarse de que se volviera a unir al de Rin y Haruka lo antes posible.

Se miró al espejo con ánimos renovados. Entonces fue hacia su escritorio y tomó un plumón para rayar la pared.

“RUMBO A SYDNEY” Escribió con letras bien grandes.

Ya se encargaría de pintar el departamento antes de devolverlo.

La vibración en su celular le hizo sonreír. Una foto en Policía Internacional de sus amigos con cara de no haber dormido nada y sus mochilas en la espalda con un sol esplendoroso entrando por los amplios ventanales le iluminó el alma.

“¡¡LLEGAMOS!!”

“¡Mako! Este es mi número australiano (asegúrate de guardarlo!). A Haru le cobrarán roaming por tonto jajajajaja”           

Estaba a tres cuadras de su casa cuando una llamada le avisa que Sousuke va de camino a la capital, a iniciar la universidad y el tratamiento para su hombro.

-¡Te espero, Sou-kun!

Esa noche el departamento no estaba vacío, y no fue pena lo que Makoto sintió a la hora de dormir.

“RUMBO A SYDNEY” Fue lo último que vieron sus ojos esa noche. “Hacia Rin” decía realmente.

Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa. La imagen de Rin junto a su familia adoptiva le calentó el corazón y le permitió viajar hacia lo onírico con facilidad.

* * *

(Recibió su diploma y recogió su maleta. Sus hermanos le abrazaron felices, igual que sus padres. Nagisa y Rei les desearon lo mejor y agradecieron el departamento. Sousuke y Kou lo esperaban en el vehículo que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Hay tráfico, Makoto. No nos arriesguemos.

-¡Claro!

No era la primera vez que iban a Australia, pero sería la definitiva.

-¡Rumbo a Sydney!

-¡A Sydney!

-¡Australia!

3 horas de espera, 9 horas y media de vuelo y un atonchamiento en Policía internacional coronaron la travesía de más de 15 horas que había iniciado en la Ceremonia de Graduación de la Universidad de Tokio y había terminado en la tercera terminal del Aeropuerto Internacional Kingsford Smith, con Makoto aferrado a Rin como si la vida se le estuviera escapando de las manos.

-Mierda, como te extrañaba…

-Yo también te extrañé Mako…

-Insisto en que estos dos dan miedo cuando están así en público.

-¡Haru!

Los cinco salieron del lugar cargados de maletas y de planes para los días que venían. Las olimpiadas estaban a menos de seis meses y se celebrarían en Tokio, por lo que pronto estarían de vuelta en casa, para nadar en el magnífico Tatsumi International Swimming Center, frente a todos sus amigos.

-¡Una foto para nuestras familias!

Se acomodaron junto a un gran árbol, con la playa en la espalda.

-¡Sonrían y digan Sydney!

-¡Sydneeeeey! )

* * *

(

-¡Infartante! ¡Matsuoka, de Japón lidera por una cabeza, Adrian lo persigue sin tregua!

-¡Matsuoka, Matsuoka! ¡Últimos cien metros y Matsuoka le saca medio cuerpo al representante americano!

-¡Matsuoka! ¡Matsuoka medalla de oro para Japón! ¡Medalla de oro para Japón! ¡Adrian, Plata para Estados Unidos y Bronce para Brembilla de Italia!

-¡Matsuoka le da Oro a Japón en 200 metros! ¡Oro para Japón! ¡El Emperador se levanta en su palco de un salto! ¡Oro para Japón! ¡Oro para Japón!

)

* * *

Un abrazo. Un beso. Tocarse, estar frente toda a esa gente. Daba lo mismo. Rin, empapado, se lanza contra Makoto, enfundado en el buzo oficial del equipo japonés, blanco y rojo como la bandera, con el crisantemo imperial y le besa con una felicidad que no le cabe en el pecho.

Llora porque cumplió el sueño de su padre. Llora porque cumplió su sueño. La galería no para de ovacionar. Incluso el Emperador está de pie aplaudiendo.

-¡Campeón olímpico!

Pronto Haruka y el resto del equipo se unen al festejo. Japón está de fiesta. Iwatobi está de fiesta. Gou y su madre están llorando. Su padre está feliz. Los Tachibana están exultantes. Sousuke tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abraza con Rei y Nagisa.

-¡Campeón olímpico!

Y todo el mundo puede detenerse e irse al diablo si quiere, porque Matsuoka Rin, el chico que perdió a su padre cuando era demasiado joven, el que se fue solo a un país que no conocía, el que dejó a sus amigos y volvió por ellos sin saber qué quería de ellos, había logrado su sueño. No solo era nadador olímpico, sino que era un campeón.

-¡Es tu turno, Haru!

(Gritó hasta quedar afónico cuando la primera marca en estilo libre le da la segunda medalla de oro a Japón en manos de Haru. ¡Es un sueño, es un sueño!)

* * *

De vuelta en casa, en Australia, deben prepararse para volver a la vida normal. Rin tiene vacaciones por las siguientes tres semanas, mientras Makoto comenzará sus estudios de postgrado en una buena universidad la semana entrante. El departamento está completo y viven cerca de Sou y Gou, mientras Haru vive en el Centro de Alto Rendimiento.

Makoto sorprende a Matsuoka con un postre que le encanta. Se lo come directo de la fuente y le pasa la lengua hasta dejarla limpia de nuevo.

Tachibana acaricia con suavidad la muñeca de su pareja, en donde ahora descansa el símbolo olímpico tatuado en brillantes colores, junto a los kanjis que indican “Tokyo 2020”

-Eres el mejor. -le dice, besándole la frente.

-Ya lo sé -le responde, con la risa flotando como una campana de viento.

El mar suena de fondo. El invierno se acerca y con él, una nueva etapa de la vida.

-¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños, Mako?

-Queda mucho, no lo he pensado.

-Ya lo veremos juntos.

-Claro, Señor Campeón Olímpico.

Se besan, se tocan, se aman como no pensaron.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad…

-Así es.

Tachibana lava los platos mientras Rin sacude la mesita de la sala. Makoto tiende las sábanas mientras Matsuoka pasea al Akita Inu llamado Hina que tienen. El pelirrojo cocina mientras el castaño pasa la resaca.

Un domingo cualquiera van al cine y cenan con Sou, Gou y Haru.

-Ey…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué hago si te amo locamente?

Makoto se sorprende por la pregunta y se sonroja con furia. Rin se ríe a carcajadas. Makoto le roba un beso y ruedan por la cama. Hacen el amor y se quedan tendidos durante el resto de la tarde.

-Te amo, Mako-chan.

-Yo también te amo, Hina.

-¡¿Eh?!

-A tí también, Rinrin.

Tienen una cama enorme y cuando hace frío duermen pegaditos, usando una pequeña parte, pero cuando hace calor, se desparraman con piernas y brazos abiertos, desnudos y sin sábanas.

* * *

Makoto toma café con los lentes colgando del puente de la nariz mientras lee el material que tiene que presentar en las clases que le tocan ese semestre. No es un profesor benevolente, pero tampoco es un tirano.

-Uhhh Mako-sensei, me encanta como te ves…

Rin se le cuelga del cuerpo, equilibrándose en la silla que, apenas, sostiene a dos hombres musculosos y firmes más su perra de 30 kilos que insiste en creer que cuando se besan también la quieren besar a ella.

Terminan en el piso con poca delicadeza. Hina llora porque Rin le aplastó una patita. Corren al veterinario, y se pasan la siguiente semana mimándola con carne en tarro porque “la niña está enferma y hay que hacerle cariño-terapia”.

-Hina no sabe que es perro.

-No la molestes Sou, está enferma.

Razonar con ellos cuando se trata del Akita es tan difícil como intentar hacerle entender a Haru que el agua no es lo mejor del mundo y que debe encontrar una pareja pronto si no quiere convertirse en una pasa.

-La verdad es que ya tengo a alguien…

Los otros cuatro escupen su comida o se atoran con ella.

-¿Q-Quién…?

Nanase les cuenta quién es la persona que ocupa su corazón y les aprovecha de comentar que se mudarán a vivir juntos pronto. Los demás lo felicitan y deciden que en vez de cenar, irán a beber algo.

-Hina-chan, mamá y papá irán de fiesta. Duerme bien, cariño.

-Te amamos, Hina-chan.

-Hina-chan -dijo Sou, inclinándose sobre la perra, que está muy tranquila sobre su cojín -La verdad es que tus padres se van a emborrachar con nosotros y luego tendrán mucho sexo muy sucio, así que tápese las orejitas cuando lleguen, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin lo sacó jalándolo de una oreja y luego gritó algo de un trauma, de tranquilidad para los enfermos y la necesidad de los niños de no saber todo de sus padres.

-Eres idiota, Rin.

-Tú lo serás.

Festejan, beben y -como profecía autocumplida- Makoto y Rin hacen el amor dejando a Hina fuera de la habitación.

(Al otro día descubren que ya no hay cojines en la casa. Es la venganza de Hina por el abandono.)

* * *

Se han cumplido doce años desde que viven juntos en Australia, y deciden que ya es tiempo de volver a Japón. Retirado ya de la competencia y convertido en un entrenador de excelencia, Rin quiere darle más campeones a su país, mientras Makoto recibe (algo histérico) la noticia de que Ran está embarazada y que se casará.

-Es hora de volver a casa.

Se van en primera clase. Nagisa y Rei (acompañados de dos niños de lo más tiernos) los esperan.

-¡Yuki-chan, Saki-chan!

Los hermanos salen al encuentro de los amigos de sus padres.

-¡Papá se va a Estados Unidos en cuatro horas!

El rubio sonríe mientras les cuenta que irá a la NASA a entrenar, ya que había sido seleccionado para ocupar el cupo disponible para Japón en la Estación Espacial Internacional (EEI).

Acompañan a Ryuugazaki y sus hijos hasta que Hazuki toma el vuelo hacia el Orlando Melbourne International Airport, en donde un transporte de la US Airforce lo llevaría hacia Cabo Cañaveral, al Centro Espacial Kennedy.

-¡Los esperaré en Florida!

Si lo de Ran había sido una sorpresa, lo de Nagisa estaba -literalmente- fuera de este mundo. Pronto la familia se mudaría también a Estados Unidos, para acompañar al rubio en su entrenamiento de dos años y un viaje de 8 meses al espacio.

En su nueva casa, en un barrio residencial de Tokio, Rin acuna a Hina, que todavía está embotada por los medicamentos que tuvo que tomar para embarcar.

-Pobre, aún no se puede parar.

-Déjala descansar. Ya verás que pronto estará energética de nuevo.

-Ya no está en edad de hacer estos viajes, pobre nena.

Se quedan hasta la madrugada ordenando la ropa y se dan cuenta que no tienen qué comer ni donde sentarse. Al día siguiente tendrán que ir a comprar muebles y electrodomésticos.

-¿Cuántas casas hemos armado hasta ahora?

-Tú una en Tokio, yo una en Sydney, después juntos en Sydney, después cuando nos mudamos Coogee Beach y ahora esta.

-Espero que esta sea la definitiva.

Rin sonríe con un “¿quién sabe?” en los labios y en su expresión hay una invitación que Makoto no puede rechazar.

* * *

Hina fallece un día de julio, durmiendo en el porche de la vieja casa de los Nanase.

Rin y Makoto le dan sepultura en una colina mirando el mar. Sousuke llora a mares, abrazado a su hija menor (Mika), que es igualita a Gou.

(Rei y Nagisa mandan sus condolencias por video. Yuki y Saki lloran y le dicen a Hina que la recordarán y que esperan que corra en el arcoiris de los perritos para siempre.)

* * *

El accidente en la Estación Espacial lo viven con verdadero terror. La NASA tarda dos días en dar información oficial. Hay un astronauta fallecido, pero nadie sabe quién es.

Cuando Rei recibe una llamada del Comandante Foxley, informándole que Nagisa está herido, pero vivo, no puede aguantar las lágrimas. Le pide por favor que lo traiga de vuelta sano y salvo.

Hazuki vuelve directo a rehabilitación. Ryuugazaki agradece todo lo que la NASA ha hecho por ellos, pero decide que es tiempo de volver a Japón.

-Quienes harán que Nagisa vuelva a caminar no están aquí, Comandante -le dice, decidido el día que fue por su esposo al centro de salud espacial -En Japón tendremos todo lo que necesitamos.

* * *

Rin y Makoto manejan un centro de salud deportiva, pero logran hacer alianza con médicos de excelencia para tratar las heridas y las consecuencias motoras que dejaron en el rubio el grave accidente de la EEI.

Tardan once meses, pero Hazuki logra levantarse y caminar a paso torpe hacia sus hijos adolescentes una mañana de noviembre.

* * *

Muchas veces les preguntaron por qué no tener hijos, y la respuesta siempre fue la misma.

“Nunca estamos en un mismo lugar… no creemos que sea bueno para un niño”

Pero lo cierto es que el tiempo pasa, Hina ya no está y están celebrando los quince años de Yuki, con Saki de doce, los tres niños de Sousuke y Gou (Akira de 11, Kaito de  9 y Mika de 6), con Elisa-chan (de 9) (la hija de Haruka y Summer, su esposa australiana), además de los dos pequeños de Ran (Shizuku de 4 y Tomoharu de 3) y el niño de Ren (Daisuke, de 3).

-Mako.

-Dime.

-¿…De pronto no te dan ganas… ?

-Unas ganas locas.

-¿Crees que…?

-Yo creo que podríamos intentarlo…

La primera vez que vieron a Murasaki y Takashi -gemelos- sintieron una conexión inmediata. Los niños tenían un año y medio y su historia era tan corta como trágica.

Compraron una casa grande, otro Akita (al que llamaron Madara) y se prepararon para recibir a sus hijos.

(La primera vez que les aplazaron el día de reunión definitivo, Rin estaba inconsolable y Makoto estaba indignado. Cuando por fin llegó la van negra del servicio de menores a la casa con los dos pequeños, fue como si el sol saliera por primera vez.)

* * *

-Mi mamá dice que tus papás son maricones. No puedes tener dos papás.

-Serán maricones, pero uno es campeón olímpico y el otro es referente en medicina deportiva. Tu mamá es una perdedora.

Era la tercera vez que iban al colegio por las peleas de Takashi con otros niños.

-Espero que entienda que su condición les hace vulnerables al bullying.

-¿Qué condición?

-Bueno… la de ellos, como adoptados y… la de ustedes…

Makoto tuvo que sujetar a Rin para que no golpeara al director, y tuvieron que buscar un nuevo colegio para sus gemelos.

* * *

Cuando Murasaki les dijo que tenía novio, Makoto casi murió atragantado. Los exámenes de anatomía de la carrera de Medicina que había tomado en Toudai se le cayeron de las manos y se esparcieron por todos lados, mientras Madara los pisaba con felicidad.

-¿Qu-Que tienes qué?

-Novio.

-¡Pero… tienes 11 años! ¡Rin! ¡Ven a ver lo que dice tu hija!

Matsuoka llegó rascándose el estómago, sin camiseta y con un pantalón deportivo, seguido de Takashi, en similares condiciones.

-¡Deja de practicar judo en la casa y ven a ver a Murasaki que dice que tiene novio!

El pelirrojo tardó 23 segundos –contados- en entender lo que Makoto le había dicho.

-¡¿Que tienes QUÉ?!

-Novio.

-¡Makoto! ¡Tu hija!

Discutieron entre ellos un rato antes de darse cuenta de que la muchacha realmente no estaba pidiéndoles permiso y que parecía muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces decidieron hacer algo maduro y digno de su calidad de padres: Llamar a Gou y preguntar qué hacer.

“¡Hablen con ella par de idiotas!” Y les colgó.

Acompañada de Takashi -fieles como hermanos, como siempre -la niña les contó que era un compañero de clases, pero que no se habían besado y que a veces se tomaban de las manos.

Makoto parecía que iba a llorar y Rin estaba a punto de golpear a alguien.

-Takashi, ¿tú qué piensas de esto?

-Nada en particular -respondió con aplomo -Igarashi-kun sabe que lo odio y que si hace algo malo le partiré la cara.

-¡Taka-chan! -reclamó Murasaki.

-Dile que estoy vigilándolo.

Tachibana y Matsuoka entonces aconsejaron a su hija respecto a no dejarse llevar ni hacer cosas que no quisiera y se obligaron a retomar su rutina.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Yo tampoco.

-Parece que hace nada que eran tan pequeños…

Nunca pensaron que el inocente noviazgo de secundaria duraría hasta los 16 años, cuando el muchacho tomó una beca a Europa y se fue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Entrenar campeones les había llevado por el mundo, por lo que no era de extrañar que Murasaki y Takashi decidieran estudiar la universidad en Europa en vez de Japón.

Haruka y Summer habían vuelto a Australia. Sousuke y Gou vivían en una ciudad más pequeña, al norte de la isla. Rei y Nagisa vivían cómodamente cerca de la base aérea americana en Japón.

Solían caminar acompañados de Madara por las calles de Iwatobi, en donde habían comprado la vieja casa de Haru y la habían remodelado por completo, manteniendo su aspecto tradicional.

-¿Alguna vez lo pensaste, Rin?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo lo que hemos hecho.

Se sentaron frente al mar. Matsuoka llevaba una melena larga y una barba de chivo coqueta, mientras Makoto llevaba el cabello más corto y la cara bien afeitada.

-Lo de ser nadador olímpico sí, aunque admito que muchas veces dudé de poder ser campeón. –confesó, encendiendo un cigarrillo –Imaginaba que alguna vez tendría mi propia familia, con niños pelirrojos corriendo por todos lados junto a los niños de Gou, pero todo esto es mil veces mejor.  –exhaló el humo y miró a su pareja de toda la vida- ¿Y tú?

-La verdad es que no tenía idea de nada jajajajaja. Pensaba que terminaría en alguna oficina, trabajando para una compañía hasta altas horas de la noche, mirándolos nadar por la televisión.

-¿En serio tan poca fé te tenías?

-Eran otros tiempos.

Tachibana se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una caja pequeña. Se arrodilló junto a Rin y abrió el regalo. Al pelirrojo se le cayó el cigarro de los labios.

-Mako…

-Sé que te regalé un anillo para nuestros 25 años, pero este me gustó mucho más.

La joya era de oro blanco con un grabado tribal maorí, cultura que apasionaba a Rin, que lucía varios tatuajes en ese estilo en la espalda y brazos.

-Es precioso. ¿Tienes uno a juego?

-Por supuesto. Pero lo tengo en el otro bolsillo.

Se besaron frente al mar. En la casa hicieron el amor lento y acariciando cada músculo y cada línea.

Entonces sonó el teléfono. La madre de Rin acababa de fallecer.

* * *

Se reunieron con Murasaki y Takashi en Londres ese verano. Hicieron un crucero juntos y les ayudaron a encontrar un nuevo departamento.

Takashi entonces les pidió hablar con ellos y les presentó a Selena, su novia de hace siete meses… embarazada. La muchacha no parecía feliz de haber conocido a sus suegros, y mucho menos de que se enteraran de su estado.

La noticia de que había abortado tres semanas después les había golpeado como una roca.

-Menos mal que mi madre ya está muerta, o se hubiera muerto de la impresión –dijo Rin con una cerveza en la mano. Makoto estaba de acuerdo. Él sí tuvo que contarle a su familia de la noticia.

Durante un mes, Takashi estuvo en Japón con sus padres, pasando la pena. El día 32, Murasaki llegó a obligar a su hermano a retomar su vida.

* * *

Durante la graduación de los gemelos lloraron como idiotas. Sus niños eran profesionales ahora. Murasaki era una flamante abogada y Takashi un prometedor Ingeniero de Sistemas, con empresa propia y vacante lista en Silicon Valley.

-A veces el mundo es tan grande.

-Nos estamos poniendo viejos, Mako. Cada vez nos cuesta más viajar.

-Los extraño mucho.

-Yo también. Pero así es la vida. Los niños se van, como nosotros nos fuimos.

El síndrome del nido vacío a veces llegaba con retraso y golpeaba con fuerza. Madara, que ya estaba en sus últimos años, levantó las orejas y se subió con esfuerzo al sillón para estar con sus dueños.

Y aunque Makoto y Rin ya se preparaban para tener que informar a la familia de que su Akita había ido a reunirse con Hina, el testarudo can duró 15 años, y falleció –al igual que su predecesora –en la terraza de la casa, una mañana de invierno, cuando la nieve cubría los árboles del patio.

* * *

Rin y Makoto tuvieron que cambiarse de casa cuando las escaleras que subían hacia la vieja residencia Nanase fueron demasiado largas para sus piernas.

Volvieron a Tokio con pesar, a vivir cerca de Sousuke y Gou, en un barrio tranquilo con un buen supermercado cerca y pocos vehículos.

Constantemente recibían noticias de sus hijos, y sus vidas tranquilas en Irlanda y Estados Unidos.

La muerte de Nagisa les había chocado profundamente. Su amigo nunca se había recuperado del todo del accidente de la Estación Espacial, y su salud nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Ahora Rei se había mudado con Yuki y su familia, que vivían en Osaka, en una gran casa de madera.

(No les sorprendió la llamada de Saki respecto al fallecimiento de Ryuugazaki, durante el sueño. Sabían que Rei sin Nagisa no era Rei. No hubieran podido exigirle hacer un esfuerzo extra, de todas formas.)

Haru había llegado para el funeral, solo. Su matrimonio con Summer se había terminado después de 32 años. Seguían siendo amigos, pero ahora el de ojos azules estaba pensando seriamente volver a Japón, aunque sus hijos y nietos estaban en Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

(Rin abrazó con ansiedad a Makoto. Sus amigos estaban muriendo. La vida los estaba separando de una forma inexorable e inevitable.

-Te amo, Rin.

-Yo también te amo, Makoto

Y había algo en esas palabras que nervó los sentidos de Matsuoka, pero no quiso darle nombre ni forma.)

* * *

-¡Makoto! ¡Makoto! ¡Responde, por favor, Makoto!

Le sacudió con terror y tanta fuerza como su cuerpo podía darle. No podía ser, no podía ser.

-¡Makoto!

* * *

Murasaki y Takashi estaban inconsolables. Rin estaba inconsolable.

El pelirrojo, con la cabeza llena de canas, se sujetaba el pecho tratando de mantener su medio corazón dentro del cuerpo.

-Mako…

Haruka lloraba en silencio acompañado de Elisa y dos de sus nietos.

Fue un día de tormenta. Al día siguiente, cuando salió el sol, un arcoiris adornó el mar y, por alguna razón, Rin sonrió.

-¿Acompañas a Hina y Madara en el arcoiris de los perritos, Mako?

Seis meses después, Matsuoka soñó con Makoto. Estaban en la piscina de Samezuka, llena de pétalos de cerezo. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Haru, Sou y Gou estaban  en la línea de partida de la gran piscina techada, mientras Mako, Rei y Nagisa estaban al otro lado, haciéndole señas con las manos.

-Rin… vamos, tenemos que irnos.

La mano tendida de Makoto fue la invitación perfecta. El pelirrojo sonrió y aceptó la ayuda, saliendo rápidamente de la piscina, rodeando el cuello de Tachibana con ambos brazos y besándolo ávidamente.

-Te extrañé, Makoto.

-Yo también, Rin…

Entonces el techo de la piscina se oscureció y cayó a pedazos sobre sus cabezas. Rin de pronto estaba en el agua de nuevo, un mar embravecido que lo alejó de Makoto y lo devolvió al mundo real.

Cuando despertó, Rin se vio en un hospital, conectado a máquinas que hacían ruido y a un respirador.

-¡Matsuoka-san! –exclamó una joven enfermera, corriendo a llamar al médico.

Rápidamente Murasaki y Takashi junto a sus familias estaban en la clínica en donde habían atendido a Rin luego del ataque cardíaco que le había dado en el metro de Londres. Le habían atendido rápidamente, teniendo que hacerle electroshock para traerle de vuelta.

La mirada opaca en los ojos carmesí de su padre les indicó a los gemelos que no estaban seguros de que resucitarlo hubiera sido la mejor elección.

Dos semanas después le dieron de alta, y a pesar de los ruegos de sus hijos, Rin insistió en volver a Tokio, a la casa que Makoto y él compartieron.

* * *

-Rinrin…

-Mako. Tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento. Me costó mucho alcanzarte, eres muy rápido.

-¿Esta vez no nos interrumpirán?

Tachibana rió con todos los dientes y negó.

-No, esta vez no.

Rin se lanzó a los brazos del castaño y se dejó acunar por su calor. Era la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Te amo, Señor Campeón Olímpico.

-Yo también te amo, Mako-Sensei.

 

* * *

 

**.~Owari~.**

* * *

**Postmortem:** *sigh* Hace tiempo que no me sorprendía escribiendo. No es que me crea muy genial, pero cuando los fics se escriben solos, con tanta naturalidad, da un poco de miedo. Quise terminarlo varias veces. Pensé en no seguir e irme a dormir, pero no se podía. Cuando pensé “esta wea se va a terminar cuando se mueran” me di cuenta de que estaba frita. Tenía que terminarlo.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto un fic :D

Saludos. La Rio.

 


End file.
